The present invention relates to the field of electron beam devices such as vidicon camera tubes and, more particularly, to easy, accurate and inexpensive adjustment means for the yoke coil of such a device.
In prior art cathode ray tube devices, and cameras using vidicon tubes, many mounting arrangements have been devised, usually utilizing various combinations of gimbal rings, set screws, tiltable mounting plates, and spring biased adjusting pins. Most such arrangements were developed to meet a need for three-dimensional adjustment and nearly all rquire a considerable amount of disassembly for effecting vidicon tube or yoke replacement. In some cases, a considerable amount of readjustment was required upon reassembly. Even those devices which require adjustment on only one axis utilize expensive gearing systems, or housing/frame structures which do not allow for simple, yet accurate yoke adjustment.